The market for downloading digital content online is rapidly climbing because distribution of such content is inexpensive, fast, and easy and the quality of the content itself is acceptable. The market, however, remains disorganized due to competing standards, competing companies, discontented artists and producers, and outright theft of digital content.
Digital rights management (DRM) companies seek to solve the foregoing problems by delivering the digital content from the real producers to the right customers and ensuring that everyone who should be paid in fact is paid. DRM seeks to get everyone paid by managing the multiple steps for distributing digital content (music, video, software) online: watermarking, encryption, transaction management, and rights management. Some DRM companies perform all these steps, while other DRM companies specialize in one or two steps of the process.
First, watermarking stamps each piece of digital content with a digital mark so it can be tracked wherever it goes. Digital watermarks are just like paper watermarks, except they cannot be seen or heard. Special software is required to read a digital watermark.
Second, encryption scrambles watermarked digital content and stores it inside a digital safe for shipment around the Internet. The safe protects the content during shipping by allowing only those with the right software key to the safe to decrypt and use the content.
Third, transaction management handles actual payments for the digital content using credit card techniques found elsewhere in e-commerce. An order is placed, a credit card number is taken, account status is checked, and the exchange is authorized.
Finally, rights management manages the information about the digital content itself: what it is, who gets it, how it is delivered, how many times it may be used, how long the rights last, who gets paid, how much they get paid, and how. This information travels with the digital content in something called a digital permit. The permits rests on top of the digital content as it travels the Internet and allows legal users to enjoy the digital content for as long as the rights last.
The primary objective of DRM companies is to deploy technologies that protect digital content as it is distributed online. Some of these proposed technologies and DRM in general are discussed in the article “Digital Rights Management May Solve the Napster ‘Problem’,” Technology Investor, October 2000, pp. 24-27. Although such technologies should reduce the amount of digital theft, they generally favor the content provider at the expense of the consumer or favor the consumer at the expense of the content provider. That is, the rights of either the content provider or the consumer are compromised. For example, some technologies severely limit the consumer's ability to make extra copies of digital content even when the digital content is solely for personal use. Other technologies facilitate the making of copies of digital content which can be used by different consumers without the content provider being compensated by each consumer. The present inventor has discovered an improved DRM system and method that effectively balances and protects the rights of both the consumer and the content provider. In addition, the present inventor has discovered an associated digital content security system for protecting computers from unauthorized use and protecting the digital content stored on computers from being wrongfully accessed, copied, and/or distributed.